Please Come Back to Me
by xYaoiGirlx
Summary: *Takedaiken, Taito/Yamachi* Secrets are revealed at Ken's house while Takeru sleeps over.
1. Missing

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm just using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment. 

Please Come Back to Me by Yaoi Girl 

"Taichi, please say you're not serious!" Yamato was heard shouting frantically into the phone, his voice flowing through the small apartment. After a pause, Yamato fell to his knees, the phone in his trembling hand as he tried his best to keep it to his ear.

Before breaking into violent sobs and dropping the phone to the floor, the blonde whispered shakily, "Oh, goddess… Daisuke…" 

Hearing the commotion, Takeru ran from his room, the door to it slamming against the wall as he threw it back forcefully. "Yamato! What's wrong?!" he asked, worry in his voice and features as he sank to the floor next to his brother, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him. 

Burying his face in Takeru's chest, he sobbed, "Daisuke… Daisuke's been kidnapped, Takeru!" 

The young blonde's arms tightened around his brother, tears hugging his eyes. 

Hearing the brunette still on the other end of the phone yelling, Takeru picked it up. "Taichi, when? Why?" 

Taichi sighed to even out his breath before saying anything. "Last night. Someone or a group of people broke into their apartment last night, totally trashed the place, attacked Jun, and took Daisuke," Taichi replied, his voice cracking as he was near tears again. 

"How's Jun?" 

"She's okay, for now. They took her to the hospital last night for some injuries." 

"Where the hell were their parents?" 

"Out on a date." 

"Do they have any idea who did this? Does anyone know anything about Daisuke?" 

"Just a ransom note. The note said something like pay a large amount of money, but his parent's wouldn't say how much, and he'll be returned alive. They have five days, and if they don't come up with the money, they'll…" Taichi couldn't finish, just the thought of one of his best friends being killed, and scaring the blonde even more than he already was, was enough to make him stop, even though he was positive that Takeru knew what the outcome would be if the money wasn't there on time. 

"Oh, goddess…" 

"I'll let you go; I have to tell the others. I'll be sure to call if I find anything out. Bye." 

Takeru didn't even say good-bye to the brunette, as he just let the phone fall from his hand and clatter against the floor, wrapping his arms around Yamato again, burying his face into his brother's hair and bawling. 

After the two blondes had regained some of their composure an hour or so later, Taichi had called back. 

"They've got his kidnapping all over the news, so if you want to watch, it's on now." 

"Thanks, Taichi," Yamato said hoarsely, Takeru running to the living room, searching frantically for the remote. 

"Poor Jun," the brunette said sadly as images of the girl in the hospital was briefly shown before a recent image of Daisuke. 

"Yeah. And poor Daisuke and Takeru…" 

"What's so 'poor' about Takeru? He's there with you, isn't he?!" 

"Of course he's here. He's just taking it really hard. Goddess, Taichi, if you could see him now, balled up against a wall and rocking back and forth, as if trying to block the world from himself…" 

"I understand. Daisuke is his best friend, after all, and the closest one to him. I can't begin to image what he's going through." 

"Neither can I… I just hope Daisuke's returned; I don't want to know what'll happen to Takeru if he's not. I'm afraid to even think about it…" he said, shuddering as a chill went down his spine, 

"You should go and be with your brother right now; I'm sure he'd be glad for the company. I know I'd want a distraction from this if it were you missing…" Taichi whispered. 

"Taichi…" he said softly. 

Sniffing, the brunette said a quick good-bye and hung up without explanation, the blonde staring at the phone before hanging it up and going to his brother's side. 

"Takeru, are you okay?" Yamato asked, even though he knew he wasn't. 

The young blonde buried his tear-streaked face into his knees, shaking his head. 

"I'm sorry, Takeru. I really am," Yamato said as he watched Takeru stand and walk towards the front door, and as he grabbed a jacket on the way. 

Before walking out the now open door, Takeru lowered his head, whispering, "I love him, Yamato. Why did this have to happen?" Then he was gone. 

Not being able to stand hearing another word about the incident, Yamato quickly and annoyedly turned off the TV, shoving off the floor angrily and going to the phone to call Taichi. 

"Moshi moshi?" 

"Taichi…" 

"Oh, hi, Yamato." 

"He left." 

"You mean you just let him walk out the door?! You just said you didn't know what he'd do!" 

"I had to. He needs time to himself and away from people. He doesn't want to be smothered with emotion right now, not unless it's from Daisuke himself." 

"What are you saying?" Taichi asked, completely confused as to why Yamato was contradicting himself about wanting to protect his brother, but letting him leave. 

"He's in love, Taichi." 

"How do you know for sure? It could just be you because of all the extra emotion's he's showing." 

"No, Taichi. It's not just me. He said so himself. Takeru is in love with Daisuke." 

TBC 

I know, I know…I should be finishing my other open stories, but I had this story pop into my head and I couldn't turn it away. 

R&R please?!

Got Yaoi Fics? http://gotyaoi.cjb.net  
Digital Stars http://yaoi_girl04.tripod/digi/  
2-Tone http://yaoi-girl.glass-moon.com


	2. D3's

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment.

Please Come Back to Me by Yaoi Girl 

Sighing heavily every once in a while and trying to hide his tears from people passing by him as he walked down the side walk, Takeru wandered aimlessly around the city, nothing in his mind but Daisuke. 

'Why him, of all people? But, at least, I know that he didn't go down without a fight. I know how he is; Daisuke will fight to the bitter end.'

Finally, the young blonde's legs couldn't take the strain of walking another step, so he found a bench under a shady tree in the park that he had ventured into, sitting down heavily, head lowered, arms wrapped lightly across his abdomen. 

'I wonder what's happening to him right now, while I'm sitting here, totally useless… I wonder what he's thinking about. Is he scared? No…he's the keeper of courage after all. Could he be thinking about me or his friends and family? Like he'd actually think about me… To him, I'm just an obstacle in his path to Hikari…' 

Sniffing, he folded an elbow under his head, as he lay curled up on the bench, staring at the peeling green paint of its back. 'Daisuke…' 

For nearly an hour, Takeru stayed like that, his back to the outside world as he silently cried and thought about the auburn-haired boy he adored so much. 

"I knew I'd find you here." 

Takeru wearily rolled over, looking up at his brother through the blinding rays behind the standing youth, not saying a word, just staring at him helplessly. 

"Ken's been calling for you all afternoon. He said it was real important," the older blonde said softly, even as Takeru threw himself into his brother, hugging him tightly as he sobbed. 

"What's more important that Daisuke?" he wailed into his brother's chest angrily. 

Smiling sympathetically down at his younger self, Yamato backed away from him and handed him his digi-vice. "He said you'd need this soon. Let's go home." 

The walked in silence, all the while, Takeru staring at the object he held in his hand. 'What does this have to do with anything? It's not like I need to go to the Digital World now… Everything's fine there.' 

As soon as they reached the door, both boys heard the phone ringing and Yamato quickly unlocked the door, as Takeru was anxious to get inside to answer it. 

"Good! You're finally home!" 

"Ken?" 

"Yeah, it's me. Do you have your digi-vice?" 

"It's in my hand." 

"Okay, good. Call Koushiro and tell him and he'll instruct you on what to do from there. I'm going to look for him." 

"'Him' who? 'Instruct' me on what? Ken?!" 

But it was too late; Ken had already hung up. 

Sighing, irritated, he quickly dialed the redhead's number. "Koushiro, what the hell's going on?" 

"Go to your computer, then to my site, and then hook your D-3 up to the net and download the program." 

"What for?!" 

"Do you want to just sit back and let police look for him? Or do you want to do it yourself and know you have a better chance of finding him than anyone else?" 

Takeru's eyes went wide. "You mean I can track him with my D-3?!" 

"Only if you download the program. Now hurry up!" Koushiro ordered. 

"But what if he doesn't have his with him?" he asked worriedly. 

"You know Daisuke; he's ready for anything." And with that, they both hung up and Takeru made a dash for the computer. 

Meanwhile, Yamato was in his room on his cell phone, talking to Taichi. 

"Are you going to help, too?" 

"I can't. I really wish I could, but Hikari's really sick and I can't leave her here all alone," Taichi sighed. "If mom and dad get home before you guys find him, then I'll catch up with someone. I'm sorry." 

"Take care of her, Taichi," Yamato said, and then hung up. 

TBC 

Ok, so not much going on in the Taito/Yamachi area yet, but this is posed to be a Daikeru/Takedai anyway. Tell me what you think! 

Got Yaoi Fics? http://gotyaoi.cjb.net  
Digital Stars http://yaoi_girl04.tripod.com/digi/  
2-Tone http://yaoi-girl.glass-moon.com 


	3. Dreams

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm just using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment. 

Please Come Back to Me by Yaoi Girl 

As soon as the program was downloaded from Koushiro's neatly laid-out and organized website, Takeru's eyes lit up as soon as he seen a small flashing dot on the D-3's screen.

He quickly ran out of his room and to the front door, hurriedly pulling his shoes on, stopping as soon as he had picked up the second at the sound of his brother's voice. 

"I'm coming with you." 

"But someone has to be here if dad calls," Takeru protested. "And besides, I need to find him as soon as I can; I don't want to have to wait for you to catch your breath every ten feet." 

Despite Yamato's slim figure and athletic look, he was far from athletic. When he and Taichi race to the brunette's house every Friday after school, Yamato can never keep up with him, and stops about half way to their destination, completely out of breath, and every time, Taichi would come back for him and give him a piggy-back ride to his apartment. 

Sighing in defeat, Yamato tossed his brother his cell phone. "Take this." 

"Why?" 

"Duh. So when you find Daisuke, you can call the police and me so I can tell the others," he said in exasperating, placing his hands on his hips. 

"Thanks, Yamato," Takeru mumbled while pulling his second shoe on and running out the door. 

"Good luck," the older blonde whispered, watching his brother from his door as the boy ran down the stairs of their apartment building and onto the sidewalk, quickly disappearing into the night. 

"Moshi moshi?" 

"Hey, Taichi." 

"I thought you were going with Takeru and the others?" 

"I was, but Takeru told me to stay here; he said I would be too slow, and you know how my father gets when no one is here when he calls to check in with us." 

"What's he going to do if he does find him?" 

"WHEN he finds him, he'll call; I lent him my cell phone," the blonde said, his voice assuring that his brother would not fail. "How's Hikari doing?" 

"She's still running a fever, but at least she's fallen asleep." 

"I hope she gets better soon; it's too bad she's not getting to help look for Daisuke like the rest of the second generation Chosen Children." 

"Actually, Takeru and Ken are the only two looking for him." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, Miyako's in America visiting Mimi, Iori's not allowed out of the house this late, and Hikari's sick." 

"Taichi?" Yamato asked nervously. 

"Yeah?" 

"Why did you say that earlier and hang up so quickly?" 

"What did I say?" 

"That you would want a distraction from everything if I were missing…" 

The brunette gulped. "Well, um… I mean, you are my best friend, so of course I'd be worried about you." 

"But…" Yamato stared sadly. "But earlier, you sounded like there was something else besides…well, friendship behind your words. Like you cared more that a…" 

Taichi sighed shakily. "Yamato…" 

He received no answer, but knew the blonde was still there as he could hear his breathing. 

"I think… I think that I'm, well…. I like you, Yamato, as more than a friend, and I'm sorry…" 

"Sorry for what? I don't think there's any reason to be sorry, Taichi, because…well, you know…" 

"Are you just saying that to not make me feel so bad, or do you mean it?" he whispered shakily. 

"I mean it, Taichi." 

After that, there was a long and awkward silence until Yamato heard Hikari yelling in pain through the phone. 

"Oh, goddess…she's having another nightmare. I'll call you back!" the brunette quickly said as he went to aid his flailing and crying sister. 

By the time he got to her room, Taichi seen that she was already awake, bolt upright and pale as a ghost, breathing heavily, eyes wide. 

As she broke down crying in her brother's arms, she managed to sob, "They'll be too late! Taichi! They won't make it to him in time!" 

"What do you mean? Hikari?" he asked in a panic as he shook his sister. 

"I seen it… They'll find him, dead and cold, laying face down in his own blood, his clothes torn, bruises all over his body… He said he'd rather die than feel dirty and used for the rest of his life…" 

"How could you see? Is he already dead? What's going on?!" 

"I don't know!" she wailed, clutching her brother's shirt tightly as she sobbed into his chest. 

Taichi held back the tears, from anger, sadness, confusion, or all three, he didn't know, but he fought them until his sister was sleeping again and he called Yamato back as promised. 

After explaining what had happened, Yamato softly asked, "Are you going to alright? Do you want me to come over?" 

"I'll be fine," Taichi sniffed. 

TBC 

::Evil Shuichi laughter:: Woo!!! I finally got around to the next chapter of my story! Now if only I could get around to writing other chapters for my other stories… Blame school! The evil place… taking away my precious fic writing time… Anywho, hoped you liked! R&R onegai!!!!

Got Yaoi Fics? http://gotyaoi.cjb.net  
Digital Stars http://yaoi_girl04.tripod.com/digi/  
2-Tone http://yaoi-girl.glass-moon.com 


	4. Safe and Sound

**Disclaimers: ** I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment. 

Please Come Back to Me  by Yaoi Girl 

About fifteen minutes after Takeru had left his house, he caught up with Ken, both boys acknowledging the other with a glance as they continued to run and stare at the blinking dot on their D-3s. 

For at least three miles they ran before they came to an old abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town, an old shipping dock on the ocean. 

Takeru climbed up on some old crates and peered inside, wiping some of the dirt off the window to accomplish this, Ken looking up and waiting for a response as to what was going on.

"He's here," the blonde managed, climbing off the boxes. "I don't know if he's alright or not, but he's in there." 

"Call the authorities and I'll go get him," Ken said, fearing what would happen if Takeru did go in and something wasn't right with Daisuke. 

"No. I'm going in; you call the authorities and my brother," Takeru ordered as he tossed the cell phone at the violet-eyed boy. 

Ken mumbled "kiotsukete' (be careful) to the blonde as he silently slipped into the building through a hole in a wall, then called the police and Yamato. 

Hiding behind some stacked crates, Takeru peered around the building to see if anyone else was there, but found no one, so he crept over to the unconscious boy, looking this way and that along the way, just in case. 

Daisuke looked like hell; he was asleep with his back against some crates, his shirt gone and shorts torn, chest and face bruised, lip busted open, his hands handcuffed to a chain that was attached and wrapped around several wooden boxes. 

Kneeling beside the boy, Takeru cupped Daisuke's cheek, staring at him sadly when the boy quickly awoke and was ready to scream until he seen who it was. 

"Ta…Takeru! How…?" The auburn-haired boy didn't get to finish as he passed out from sheer exhaustion, that and not having eaten since the night before. 

The blonde took off his jacket and wrapped it around him, not moving from the boy's side until the police and an ambulance arrived. 

"I'm sorry, but you can't come with us," a paramedic told Takeru as they put Daisuke on a stretcher and hauled him to the ambulance. "I'm sorry," she went on as she seen the pained expression come to his face. 

Ken came over and hugged the boy sympathetically, who willing returned the embrace as he cried into the boy's shoulder. 

"It'll be okay now, Takeru. You saved him, and before you know it, he'll be back to normal and just the same Daisuke you always knew." 

"It wasn't just me…thank you, Ken. But you know that won't be true… Who knows how long it'll take for him to be at least somewhat normal. He looked horrible, Ken. I just know that someone raped him, and it may not have been just one person. It'll take him a long time to heal from that," the blonde said as Ken's hand ran gently through his hair calmed him down some. 

Soon after the ambulance left with the injured boy, Yamato arrived, then Taichi soon after. 

The older blonde looked at him, confused as they stood in between the police cars and the building. "I thought you couldn't leave Hikari?" 

"I asked the neighbor lady to look after her," he replied, not meeting Yamato's eyes. 

Ken and Takeru were now seated on the ground, the blonde having fallen asleep and Ken unable to support both their weight standing up. 

Yamato leaned down and scooped his brother into his arms, cradling him like a small child. "Thanks for helping, Ken. Do you want me to walk you home?" 

"That would be great," the violet-eyed boy said as he stood and dusted himself off somewhat. 

"You coming too, Taichi?" 

"Yeah, I guess so…" 

With that, Taichi, Yamato, and Ken started to walk to the Ichijouji residence, the brunette and blonde taking turns carrying Takeru, as his weight cause their arms to go numb after a while. 

"What's wrong, Ken? You're being really quiet…" Taichi said as he glanced at him. 

"It's just…I wonder if what Takeru said is true…about Daisuke being raped…" the keeper of kindness mumbled as he stared at the sidewalk, hands jammed in his pockets. 

"Don't worry. Daisuke will be fine in a week or so," Yamato said with a strain as he took his brother back in his arms. 

"Physically he will…but his spirit will take a long time to heal, if it ever does." 

The rest of the way to Ken's apartment, they walked in silence, the younger blonde waking up, Ken and Takeru begging Yamato to let the keeper of hope stay the night. 

The younger chosen children won the fight and Taichi and Yamato began to walk away from the building. 

"So, do you want me to walk you home too?" the blonde asked, staring straight ahead of him, hands in his jacket pockets. 

"Actually, I was wondering if I could stay the night at your house," the brunette said softly. 

"Sure." 

"You're still not too sure about this, are you?" Taichi asked as he looked at Yamato's profile. 

Yamato shook his head. "I'm sorry, Taichi. It's just…I've never been in a relationship, so I don't know how to act or what to expect…" 

"Neither have I, so we can take things slow and learn together, okay?" 

The blonde closed his eyes, smiling and nodding his head. "That's fine." 

"I wonder how he's doing…" Takeru murmured as he stared at Ken's bedroom ceiling from his futon. 

"You're really worried about him…Daisuke should be glad to have a friend that's as caring as you," Ken said as he rolled over and stared down at Takeru from his bed. 

"I don't know how much of a friend he'll consider me as when I get to see him…" 

"Why's that?" 

The blonde said nothing, simply closing his eyes and sighing. 

"He should be glad to have someone as loving as you, too," the violet-eyed boy said as he rolled onto his back and closed his own eyes. 

"I'm glad to know I have at least one friend that understands what I feel," Takeru said with a small smile before eventually falling asleep, dreams of Daisuke in his somewhat peaceful mind. 

TBC 

There...this was for all you people that e-mailed me and complained that Daisuke shouldn't die...it's not like I was gonna kill him anyway. ^_^ Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it!

Got Yaoi Fics? http://gotyaoi.cjb.net  
Digital Stars http://yaoi_girl04.tripod.com/digi/  
2-Tone http://yaoi-girl.glass-moon.com


	5. Crush

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muse's entertainment.

Sorry for not posting anything this past week. My ff.net account was locked because of my Taito story "Cookies" and it's been removed so... But I'm still alive and kicking!

Thanks Melissa for giving me the idea of a Takedaiken, although I did switch it up a little bit. ^_^ 

Please Come Back to Me by Yaoi Girl 

Several hours later, around 1 in the morning, Takeru's azure eyes snapped open. 

He was breathing long and heavily, his body covered in a thin layer of sweat. 

"What's wrong?" Ken asked as he looked down at the blonde, having woke when he heard the uneven breathing. 

Takeru closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and swallowed hard before he could make a sound. "Nothing. It was just a bad dream." 

"Was it about Daisuke?" 

A slight nod was the response. 

Ken gently pushed his covers aside and climbed down from his bed, walking silently across the floor and sat next to Takeru's makeshift bed. 

The blonde still hadn't opened his eyes, as he was deep in thought, but that soon changed when he felt a gentle hand cupping cheek. 

He stared up at Ken with saddened eyes, not understanding what the violet-haired boy was trying to tell him. 

With a slight smile, the bluenette answered the unspoken question. "If it hadn't been for this incident, I would've never known that you were in love with him. But now I do, and I know that I have to get over this crush…" 

"Ken…" 

Even though he was smiling, Ken was truly broken, and Takeru knew just how broken he was when tears started to slide freely down the other boy's face. 

"I can't believe I never noticed it before. I mean, all this time Daisuke and I spend with you and I've never noticed, not even a hint, and I'm sorry. I really am, because for a while, I had a crush on both of you. But now, I only have a crush on you…" 

Confused and not knowing what to say, Ken just stared down at him, his hand now in Takeru's as the boy had gently removed it from his cheek. 

Sensing the boy's reactions, Takeru smiled up at him. "You know I love Daisuke, right?" 

Ken nodded slowly, his eyes now concealed by his violet hair. 

"But at the same time, I have a crush on you. It's like I can't leave you all by yourself, and I don't think Daisuke could either. But the only thing is, I don't know how he'll react to all of this…" 

"So, you're going to tell him what you just told me, basically?" the ex-Kaizer asked softly. 

Takeru nodded. 

"Takeru…?" 

"Hm?" 

"Will you…may I…" 

The blonde chuckled slightly before saying, "If you want to kiss me, Ken, go ahead. I'm not going to protest." 

"But…I thought…" 

"I told you, I'm not going to leave you out. I don't want you to feel lonely again; I don't want to see you like you were before. I want you to be happy, with me, if not Daisuke too." 

Ken didn't move, however, so Takeru moved his free hand up and laced it in the soft hair at the base of the other's neck, gently pulling his head to his own, stopping just a mere inch apart. 

"Do you want to be kissed?" 

The bluenette didn't respond verbally, instead, he closed the small gap between them and kissed him full on the lips. 

The kiss didn't last long, as Ken felt guilty, knowing that Takeru wanted Daisuke more than him. 

"What's wrong?" the blonde asked this time as Ken pulled away and sat up. 

"I don't deserve you, not after all the things I've done…" 

"It's all in the past, and you've proven yourself to be worthy of anyone, even me." 

Silence filled the room before Ken quietly spoke. "Thank you." 

Takeru sat up, cupping both of Ken's cheeks with his hands, the bluenette now staring into his eyes, curious. 

He leaned forward, gently brushing his lips against Ken's, then pulled back slightly to look into his violet orbs. "Will you sleep down here with me tonight? Maybe I won't have anymore bad dreams if someone that's willing to protect me is here with me." 

Ken could only nod, his heart filled with joy at this request. 

After a few moments of rearranging, the boys were snuggled together under the covers, Ken's head resting on Takeru's chest, while Takeru's arms were wrapped protectively around Ken's waist. 

"Goodnight, Takeru," Ken whispered as he closed his eyes, content in the other's arms. 

"Goodnight, Ken-chan." _'Goodnight, Dai-chan.'_

TBC 

I know this chapter was kind of short, sorry, but I will be (hopefully) updating my stories more regularly now that I have cable internet and don't have to fight with a stupid dial-up. Hope you like, anyway. R&R please!!!! 

Got Yaoi Fics? http://gotyaoi.cjb.net  
2-Tone http://yaoi-girl.glass-moon.com  
Digital Stars http://yaoi_girl04.tripod.com/digi/ 


End file.
